Supremacy of Light
by October-Shadows
Summary: High school student, Seraphina Roberts is highly skeptical of magic. But what happens when she's thrown into a world that doesn't exist? Dazed, she must help the Hero of Light banish twilight from the kingdom of Hyrule. In the end, how will Seraphina wake from this terrible nightmare: through death, or magic?


**Author Note**: Here goes nothing! This is the first Zelda fan fiction I've ever considered posting, so here it is! By the way, Seraphina is indeed my OC! Rated T for blood and some crude language!

Takes place along the timeline of Twilight Princess.

**Disclaimers**: The Legend of Zelda franchise belong to Nintendo!

* * *

Supremacy of Light

_Magic._

What was there to believe? The wands and spells in Harry Potter were not real and nor were the hobbits in Lord of the Rings. Don't get me wrong; dragons, wizards, spells and elves were always something that sort of fascinated me, but of course, I knew none of it was real.

But what about magicians?

They're precarious, big-headed dreamers performing cheap tricks to mind boggle the public.

For years I've had to tell myself that I don't believe in magic, that is until now.

* * *

The breeze was cool, however, a little too cool for me. The short, invisible hair on my arms stood on end as a shiver was sent crawling down my spine. Sighing, I readjusted my body position away from the draft. While my head rested against a stiff and flush surface, which was rather uncomfortable and somewhat tacky with humidity. I groaned, realizing that no matter how much I tossed or turned, this place will never be comfortable. I'm dog tired and I needed some shut eye. The bright lights from above were blinding, even through shut eyes. I yearned for home, a place where I knew I was safe, in my soft bed and warm, layered blankets.

The thought of my cozy bed aided my drowsiness. Just as I about gave into the darkness where my dreams awaited me, I heard a muffled voice, as if someone was calling out to me underwater. I grumbled a displeasing response as I indolently came back to my disoriented reality.

The voice came back; louder and more annoying than the last, "SERA!"

My head shot upwards, my brown eyes still crossed, and strands of my long caramel blonde hair were crusted to the corners of my mouth with drool.

"The answer," The voice seemed frustrated.

I wiped the corners of my mouth and reply, dazed, "answer to what?"

The room filled with chuckles and taunting giggles.

"Miss Roberts, sleeping at your desk will not help you pass my class." The slurred, quirky voice belonged to my Math three teacher, Mrs. May.

"Now," she continued, settling her thick rimmed glasses evenly on the bridge of her pointed nose, "can you please recite to me the quadratic function that will help us solve number five on page 439?"

I glanced coldly down at my math book that lay open on the wrong page.

"_Shiiit," _I thought to myself.

Wincing, I sneer a hasty and false answer, "Y equals X minus four?"

"Alright class, let's see if Miss Roberts answer will work." She continued speaking to the rest of the class who still had their heads cast in my direction.

I threw myself to the back of my seat and avoided eye contact with the rest of the stares that still remained. I couldn't stand the fact that Mrs. May called me out on something I never usually did, but totally disregards Sleepy-Sandy Burg over across the room that's snoring like a fat, hibernating bear.

Today sucked.

The sound of the period bell located behind Mrs. May rings. Before it could finish all four jingles, the class began rising from their seats and out the door for their daily five minute break from the first half of the ninety minute math class.

As the fourth ring ends, Mrs. May called out to the exiting students, "just as a warning, there may or may not be a pop quiz when we come back!" Mrs. Mays then turned to me with a cheerful smile, "and Miss Roberts, come talk to me please."

I quickly glanced over to Sleepy- Sandy Burg who was _still_ in his seat, unaffected by the sound of the bell, snoring as drool dribbled out of his mouth joining the rest that had formed a puddle on top of his binder.

My name is Seraphina Roberts, and today, my kind of life sucks.

* * *

The second half of my high school math class was going slower than usual, maybe it was because I was tired. I'm not quite sure. By the way, there actually was a pop quiz, and I failed.

My head rested tiredly on my left hand as I wrote notes with my other. My eyes drifted off my paper and onto my desk where I noticed an abstract pencil doodle. I observed the sketch closer, and upon inspection, I was able to distinguish three triangles hidden in the middle of the swirled design. I couldn't help but compliment its intricacy, but I could swear I recognized those three triangles from somewhere. Before I could come to a conclusion, the design began to pulse a golden yellow. I shook my head and blinked.

It was gone; the three triangles had mysteriously vanished. I furrowed my eyebrows, something felt off, not only about vanishing design, but about something else. I peered around the class, slowly.

My peers really couldn't look more like bored zombies, but other than that, no one seemed stirred. Before I could brush off the feeling, the room shook. Math posters were peeling off the walls, the desks rattled and surprised gasps filled the room. Mrs. May faltered upon her words before she shouted to the panicking students to quickly take shelter under our desks. But by then, it was too late.

Horrified screams echoed from the halls, followed by a stampede of students scrambling over each other heading down the hall past our class to the nearest exit. My class mates exchanged confused looks, but made no hesitation to shuffle out of the classroom in pursuit of the rest of the students. And I couldn't help but follow.

"_What's going on," _I thought to myself.

As I made it to the door, students were darting in two different directions in this tiny hall; some were shoved to the floor and knocked unconscious. It would be almost impossible to exit the door, I could be trampled. I reached for my phone in my back pocket.

'No service.'

_"The phone line must be backed up. I guess everyone else had the same idea I did,"_ I thought angrily to myself. "_I would say this is an earthquake, but it doesn't feel the same."_

The walls quivered as the whole school shook again; I was thrown out into the hallway by the sudden shake, landing against the hallway wall not far from the door. I ricocheted off the wall, landing on my side. I coughed in pain and with hazy vision, I scanned around me to see other students scattered on the ground, trying to recollect themselves from sudden movement. The lights above flickered and light bulbs burst as part of the ceiling collapsed and landed close nearby me.

I whimpered frantically, gripping the front of my head in which I discovered was wet with blood. I swallowed and heaved myself up to my feet. Students brushed passed me, continuing to run out of the collapsing building. I leaned against the wall for support, limping towards the exit door.

Suddenly I felt gentle hands on me, and my feet left the ground. My gaze met with a blurred face. Everything was in slow motion, and my surroundings were spinning. The only thing I could make out was the glowing green letters of the exit door briskly moving closer.

I heard a soft whisper in my ear, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

It was relieving to hear someone so calm in a situation such as this, but good God, someone get me a doctor!

* * *

My hair whipped in the wind as we exited the school, the fresh air feeling cooling on my lungs. My vision slowly came back to me, eventually, when it did, this newcomer and I were making our way out into the middle of the field, where ambulances and police, and other cars were lined up on the side of the highway across the grassy plain.

"Are you okay to walk?" The deep voice asked.

I whipped my head around to see concerned blue eyes staring into mine. He had a soft face, romantic smiling lips and thick dark brown hair and brows.

I blushed, "oh, yeah." I stumbled out of his arms, "Thanks," I sheepishly smiled.

"No problem," he replied. "Let's get you cleaned up," his eyes shift to my bloodied head.

As the nurse sat me down, putting on her plastic gloves, John took my hand, "My name is John Rowel," he greeted.

"I think I've seen you around school before," I gingerly responded. "I'm Sera Roberts."

The nurse gently began to dab my forehead with a cotton ball filled with a potent liquid. John strangely continued to wait by my side as the lingering students and concerned parents were called into an assembly nearby. Teachers made announcements as a SWAT team arrived. It was hard to make out what they were saying with the whistling of the wind and commotion of police sirens.

I turned my gaze towards John, "do you know what's going on?"

His sight remained fixed on the broadcasting teachers, "I don't know what they're saying, if that's what you're asking. But I do know that something was inside Cherry Wood High," he shot me a side glance.

"What do you mean, 'something'?" I barked.

"I don't know, it was odd looking. It was definitely scary, which is why everyone evacuated, and it's why I got you out of there," he said.

"Okay, then where is this thing at now?" I shook my head with frustration.

"Stay still," The nurse clasped my chin, forcing my head back in her direction, where she started unboxing a package of band aids.

"Beats me, it disappeared soon after it arrived. I don't know where it-," he trailed off as the SWAT team cautiously started making their way toward Cherry Wood High.

The police began escorting everyone off the perimeter, urging parents to take their kids home.

"What about my car," howled a tall, gangly student.

"Students are forced to leave their cars in the parking lot on the other side of the school for safety precautions," the police officer calmly replied.

The nurse finished up her duties quickly, and John asked, "do you have a ride out of here?"

"I'm not sure if my parents even know what's going on," I replied, examining the line of cars for my parents' familiar one.

"Well, how about my parents give you a ride home," he offered, as a couple approached us hastily.

"John!" They both exhaled, hugging him, "C'mon let's get out of here." His mother said as they began walking away.

"Wait," he paused, "we need to give Sera a ride home; she doesn't have one."

His mother spun back as his father continued walking towards to car, "alright, come here, sweetie."

I started towards her, but before she could turn back around towards the car, she cast a gaze behind me, her eyes wide with distress. She clutched John's hand and without looking back, she began sprinting towards the car, John screaming, "SERA, RUN!"

Detached screams sounded, and with confusion, I whirled around to meet with a tall cloaked figure, with an eccentric, steal looking mask that almost resembled a snake. Gun shots sounded off in the distance, chaos beginning again.

"You," his voice hissed, running a long, bony finger along my cheek, "look perfect for the job."

I choked as his hand moved to my neck, lifting me from the ground. I wailed, kicking and struggling in his grip,_"What job is he talking about?"_

As a sharp metallic ring resonated through the field, I noticed something gleam dimly in the villains' hand. He brought his face inches from mine. His mask recoiled, only revealing his white, pale chin and chapped lips.

His split tongue slithering out between his pointed teeth, "You stay still; this won't hurt a bit," he chortled.

I anxiously wheezed for short breaths, my body growing numb. The blade glided through my stomach like butter, my eyes rounded, trembling from the pain. The sword was abruptly pulled from me and I fell to the ground, blood painting the grass around me. That's when I saw John tackle the hooded enemy, but the figure was impassive. With a solitary motion of his cloaked arm, John sailed backwards, landing on his back, lifeless.

"John," I whispered.

The cops encircled us, guns equipped to fire, "stand down, or we will pursue action!" One of them demanded.

The hooded figure simply smirked and murmured, "foolish mortals."

He stepped towards them and a dark magic fled his finger tips and trailed into the ground, where hefty, black creatures swiftly emerged.

"Kill them all," he ordered.

The large headed creatures charged at the crime squad, bullets soaring through the air as the monsters condemned each of the officers.

The figure shifted, kneeling beside me.

"As for you, my dear," he grinned, "It's time for you to sleep." The same dark magic ran from his fingers and engulfed me.

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude," he implored, "I'm King Zant, and you will help aid me in destroying the Hero of Light."

I felt like I was being shredded into a million different pieces as my mind submerged into darkness.


End file.
